Student Rowan Glaad
Characters mentioned and roles they play Rowan Glaad- The main character and the person this is about Harrison- The boy Rowan ends up liking-@Starboyblue on tiktok Dolan Magee- Harrisons crush and eventually boyfriend, Rowan hates him.-@mimic_er on tiktok Leo- Harrison's bestfriend since they started hogwarts. -@lidwithoutajar on tiktok Backstory Before Hogwarts- When she was a child, she traveled around the world with her uncle, who is a well known magical scholar. She grew up in isolation, only knowing the people around her (Her uncle and some of his colleagues.) Oddly enough, her magic was haywire when she was young. Things would fly off shelves, glass would disappear at exhibits/museums, so life became extremely hectic. Her uncle hired a private tutor for her at the age of 6, hoping she would learn how to control herself enough to not expose the wizarding world. Whilst the strange tutor taught her to channel and control her unstable magic, he would often call her out on every imperfection she did. This resulted in her thinking she was never good enough. At Hogwarts- When she got her letter for Hogwarts, she couldn't be more excited. She would finally have a place to call home, even if it was temporary. She was selected for Ravenclaw and given the option to skip ahead a year, due to her prior education. Things were finally looking up for her. She was free, only under the guise that she kept her family name high and clean, meaning only to associate with the soon-to-be accomplished. "Easy," she though, "I'm at a well known wizard school. I'll fine someone who can help me with that!" She focused on her schoolwork, expelling in spellcasting and potions. About the stress- The stress of her future from her uncle and how she was taught before Hogwarts shaped her into a highly insecure, extremely passive aggressive person. She wont admit fault to anything because admitting fault is to admit failure of the highest degree. About her magic- At times of high stress, her magic explodes around her as if she's a bomb. Things shatter, fly off where they are, etc. Overall its not a fun experience. This has happened when her uncle died during the week of her OWLs, never even saying he loved her or that he was proud of her success, academic or otherwise. That was the day she gave up on love, any sort of it. The world is cold and cruel, there's no room to give when people only use and throw out. Crushes- She first saw Harrison when he was being sorted. She was pretty unimpressed with him, a cocky (cute) boy with nothing and intelligence that's around average (Sorry star...it's part of her backstory). That all changed when she saw him play quidditch, how he soared through the air with such grace and determination. She knew he was going to go pro, that he was going to succeed in the world. Together, they'd be an unstoppable force. As she was making her rounds one morning, she saw Harrison and Dolan together. The whole day she saw them eye each other and make advances toward each other. It made her sick. (She's not homophobic just continue reading.) What could he see in an idiotic snake who does card tricks? She was so above him in all aspects. She had to confront him and tell him off. Pretending to bump into him, she warned him to step off and away from Harrison all whilst telling him that she's above him and much more like Harrison than he will ever be.(This is a tiktok go watch it it's amazing.) Harrison still has no idea she did this or that she is conspiring against Dolan. Personality- She treats everyone who doesn't pose a threat to her future with respect (even sometimes bringing herbal remedies to overworked student/quidditch players. This does not include Dolan because Dolan is highly disliked on this page.) I mean, she was name the youngest Head Girl and Prefect in Ravenclaws History. That being said this girl has a mission, BE WISE, BE POWERFUL, BE KNOWN. and she'll be damned if it gets ruined. Fun Facts- * She can speak French and often says it under her breath subconsciously in she's under pressure. * She LOVES quidditch and runs her own fantasy quidditch league (Kind of like fantasy football teams) * She stays at Hogwarts for the holidays. She would rather spend it planning holiday themed activities for other students (Gift exchanges, trips to Diagon Alley, etc.) * She expires to be headmistress at Beauxbaton's School for Magic Later at Hogwarts- As the year goes on, Rowan inches closer and closer to the Gryffindor Head Boy (Harrison), despite his obvious affection towards a Slytherin boy (Dolan). She knows of their "Relationship," but doesn't care. If they won't get serious, she'll make herself known and get serious. In the midst of her holiday planning, she asks Harrison to go with her to the ball she's planning with her fellow prefects. In the end he left it open ended, but that didn't stop people from talking about the suspected pair. Whilst the date is approaching, she makes sure to keep and eye on Dolan (The Slytherin boy who likes Harrison her crush), making sure he doesn't attempt to sabotage anything. Unfortunately for her, she was keeping an eye on the wrong person. Leo, Harrisons bestfriend cornered Harrison one day and talked about everything in detail, giving Harrison a choice to make. Days pass and Rowan feels quite good about everything. She's got everything under control. Soon, the day before the event comes and Harrison has made up his mind. Made up his mind about EVERYTHING. Rowan is, understandably, pissed beyond everything. Harrison choosing a snake over someone like her, unheard of. Her magic is spiraling around her, her whole aura changed that day. For the first time in a long while, she had to take a day off to regain control over herself. The day of the ball comes and the same day, deatheaters show up. The Battle Against the Deatheaters- She brings all the first and second year students indoors, safe from the attack with the help of Leo. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Harrison and Dolan getting absolutely destroyed by death eaters. Her emotions and magic were already high from the day before, but now she finally decided to lean into it, to use it to her advantage, and heads into battle...as an Obscurial. So does so much more than protect Harrison and Dolan. An Obscurial against Death Eaters? She destroys them. The battle ends and she soon collapses. After the Battle- She wakes up in the hospital wing, more so exhausted with every professor questioning her of her status, childhood, and so on. Students left the wing after maybe a few days, she still remained there. After visiting Harrison, Dolan sees Rowan and decides to also question her about what happened. She obliges, saying that her magic has always been wild and she never learned how to properly control it without suppressing it down.